Journey Into Mystery Vol 1
| years published = 1952-1966 (Original) 1996-1998 (1st revival) 2011-present (2nd revival) | total issues = 125 (Original run) 20 (1st revival) 30+ (2nd revival) | featured characters = Thor Odinson | creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | previous = | next = Thor, Volume 1 Journey Into Mystery, Volume 2 }} Journey Into Mystery, Volume 1 is an American ongoing comic book series that began life as an anthology title and eventually became a superhero fantasy series. It has to date, gone through three revivals. The series was originally published by Marvel Comics an ran from June 1952 to February 1966 spanning a total of 125 issues and 1 Annual. The series is notable for introducing the superhero character Thor who, along with his supporting cast, debuted in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #83 in 1962. Thor became the cover feature for the series and following ''Journey Into Mystery'' #125, took over the book entirely when the title changed to ''Thor'', Volume 1. A second ''Journey Into Mystery'' was published by Marvel in 1972 and ran for nineteen issues until 1975. This series had nothing to do with the superhero setting of the Marvel Universe and was a throwback to the original title's suspense and horror stories of the 1950s. Journey Into Mystery resumed it's original numbering with issue #503 in 1996, picking up after the recently cancelled Thor title and combined the issue counts of both book. The series continued until 1998 with issue #521 and was cancelled once again. In 2011, ''Thor'', Volume 3 reverted back to it's original numbering system from the first title, combining the issue counts from Journey Into Mystery, ''Thor'', Volume 1, ''Thor'', Volume 2 and the 1990s revival of Journey Into Mystery. This went until issue #621 whereupon the title changed back once again to Journey Into Mystery with issue #622. The first Journey into Mystery series was initially a horror-fantasy anthology published by Marvel Comics' 1950s forerunner, Atlas Comics, with a first issue cover-dated June 1952. Artist Joe Kubert, who would later become one of the main war comics artists for DC Comics drew the story "The Hog" in Journey into Mystery #21 (January 1955). Wikipedia:Journey into Mystery Issue #23 was the first to be approved by the Comics Code Authority, which led to restrictions on horror comics. The title was caught in the collapse of Atlas' distributor, and publication was suspended for a year between issues #48 (Aug. 1957) and #49 (Nov. 1958). Wikipedia:Journey into Mystery Xemnu the Living Hulk, a huge, furry alien monster first appeared in Journey Into Mystery #62 (November 1960). The character reappeared in issue #66 (March 1961). Since then the character has been a mainstay in the Marvel Universe, and was renamed Xemnu the Titan. Journey into Mystery #69 and the teen-humor title Patsy Walker #95 (both June 1961) are the first modern comic books labeled "Marvel Comics", with each showing an "MC" box on its cover. Wikipedia:Journey into Mystery 1-50 * Journey Into Mystery 1 * Journey Into Mystery 2 * Journey Into Mystery 3 * Journey Into Mystery 4 * Journey Into Mystery 5 * Journey Into Mystery 6 * Journey Into Mystery 7 * Journey Into Mystery 8 * Journey Into Mystery 9 * Journey Into Mystery 10 * Journey Into Mystery 11 * Journey Into Mystery 12 * Journey Into Mystery 13 * Journey Into Mystery 14 * Journey Into Mystery 15 * Journey Into Mystery 16 * Journey Into Mystery 17 * Journey Into Mystery 18 * Journey Into Mystery 19 * Journey Into Mystery 20 * Journey Into Mystery 21 * Journey Into Mystery 22 * Journey Into Mystery 23 * Journey Into Mystery 24 * Journey Into Mystery 25 * Journey Into Mystery 26 * Journey Into Mystery 27 * Journey Into Mystery 28 * Journey Into Mystery 29 * Journey Into Mystery 30 * Journey Into Mystery 31 * Journey Into Mystery 32 * Journey Into Mystery 33 * Journey Into Mystery 34 * Journey Into Mystery 35 * Journey Into Mystery 36 * Journey Into Mystery 37 * Journey Into Mystery 38 * Journey Into Mystery 39 * Journey Into Mystery 40 * Journey Into Mystery 41 * Journey Into Mystery 42 * Journey Into Mystery 43 * Journey Into Mystery 44 * Journey Into Mystery 45 * Journey Into Mystery 46 * Journey Into Mystery 47 * Journey Into Mystery 48 * Journey Into Mystery 49 * Journey Into Mystery 50 51-100 * Journey Into Mystery 51 * Journey Into Mystery 52 * Journey Into Mystery 53 * Journey Into Mystery 54 * Journey Into Mystery 55 * Journey Into Mystery 56 * Journey Into Mystery 57 * Journey Into Mystery 58 * Journey Into Mystery 59 * Journey Into Mystery 60 * Journey Into Mystery 61 * Journey Into Mystery 62 * Journey Into Mystery 63 * Journey Into Mystery 64 * Journey Into Mystery 65 * Journey Into Mystery 66 * Journey Into Mystery 67 * Journey Into Mystery 68 * Journey Into Mystery 69 * Journey Into Mystery 70 * Journey Into Mystery 71 * Journey Into Mystery 72 * Journey Into Mystery 73 * Journey Into Mystery 74 * Journey Into Mystery 75 * Journey Into Mystery 76 * Journey Into Mystery 77 * Journey Into Mystery 78 * Journey Into Mystery 79 * Journey Into Mystery 80 * Journey Into Mystery 81 * Journey Into Mystery 82 * Journey Into Mystery 83 (1st Thor, Don Blake and Mjolnir) * Journey Into Mystery 84 (1st Jane Foster) * Journey Into Mystery 85 (1st Odin, Balder, Heimdall and Loki; 1st Asgard) * Journey Into Mystery 86 (1st Zarrko) * Journey Into Mystery 87 * Journey Into Mystery 88 * Journey Into Mystery 89 * Journey Into Mystery 90 * Journey Into Mystery 91 * Journey Into Mystery 92 * Journey Into Mystery 93 * Journey Into Mystery 94 * Journey Into Mystery 95 * Journey Into Mystery 96 * Journey Into Mystery 97 * Journey Into Mystery 98 * Journey Into Mystery 99 (1st Mister Hyde) * Journey Into Mystery 100 101-125 * Journey Into Mystery 101 * Journey Into Mystery 102 (1st Sif) * Journey Into Mystery 103 (1st Enchantress & Executioner) * Journey Into Mystery 104 * Journey Into Mystery 105 * Journey Into Mystery 106 * Journey Into Mystery 107 (1st Grey Gargoyle) * Journey Into Mystery 108 * Journey Into Mystery 109 * Journey Into Mystery 110 * Journey Into Mystery 111 * Journey Into Mystery 112 * Journey Into Mystery 113 * Journey Into Mystery 114 (1st Absorbing Man) * Journey Into Mystery 115 * Journey Into Mystery 116 * Journey Into Mystery 117 * Journey Into Mystery 118 * Journey Into Mystery 119 (1st Warriors Three) * Journey Into Mystery 120 * Journey Into Mystery 121 * Journey Into Mystery 122 * Journey Into Mystery 123 * Journey Into Mystery 124 * Journey Into Mystery 125 503-521 * Journey Into Mystery 503 * Journey Into Mystery 504 * Journey Into Mystery 505 * Journey Into Mystery 506 * Journey Into Mystery 507 * Journey Into Mystery 508 * Journey Into Mystery 509 * Journey Into Mystery 510 * Journey Into Mystery 511 * Journey Into Mystery 512 * Journey Into Mystery 513 * Journey Into Mystery 514 * Journey Into Mystery 515 * Journey Into Mystery 516 * Journey Into Mystery 517 * Journey Into Mystery 518 * Journey Into Mystery 519 * Journey Into Mystery 520 * Journey Into Mystery 521 622-650 * Journey Into Mystery 622 * Journey Into Mystery 623 * Journey Into Mystery 624 * Journey Into Mystery 625 * Journey Into Mystery 626 * Journey Into Mystery 627 * Journey Into Mystery 628 * Journey Into Mystery 629 * Journey Into Mystery 630 * Journey Into Mystery 631 * Journey Into Mystery 632 * Journey Into Mystery 633 * Journey Into Mystery 634 * Journey Into Mystery 635 * Journey Into Mystery 636 * Journey Into Mystery 637 * Journey Into Mystery 638 * Journey Into Mystery 639 * Journey Into Mystery 640 * Journey Into Mystery 641 * Journey Into Mystery 642 * Journey Into Mystery 643 * Journey Into Mystery 644 * Journey Into Mystery 645 * Journey Into Mystery 646 * Journey Into Mystery 647 * Journey Into Mystery 648 * Journey Into Mystery 649 * Journey Into Mystery 650 * Journey Into Mystery Annual 1 * Fear Itself: Journey Into Mystery 1 * Essential Thor 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Journey Into Mystery 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Journey Into Mystery 2 * Marvel Masterworks: Journey Into Mystery 3 * Marvel Masterworks: Journey Into Mystery 4 * ''Journey Into Mystery'' #116 was reprinted in 2005 and included with the Loki Marvel Legends action figure. * Journey Into Mystery, Volume 1 at MDP * * * Journey Into Mystery, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com Category:Marvel Comics